Patterns I: Always in between
by kage-fubuki
Summary: -one shot, first in Patterns series- The members of Team Eight only have things in common if you don't look too deep. The funny thing? That's where the team dynamic comes from. -Team Eight character analysis, Hinata-centric-


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. And thank heavens! His Ramen addiction would sooner or later leave me broke.

* * *

_Patterns I_  
Always in between

Their similarities only serve to emphasise their differences.

For example, if you look at how they both love animals.

Kiba-kun loves Akamaru-kun with all his heart. The little dog means the world to him.

Shino-kun loves every single insect in his body. He even has enough to share for every insect in the world.

Looking further, you will notice that Hinata loves animals as well. But while there is not a single one she focuses her love on, there are also a few species she dislikes.

* * *

Their similarities only serve to emphasise their differences.

For example, if you look at how they both train hard.

Kiba-kun knows exactly what he can do. He is aware of his strengths and weaknesses and thrives to explore his limits to the fullest.

Shino-kun always pushes himself. He tries to expand and overcome his limits with every passing day.

Looking further, you will notice that Hinata trains hard as well. But while she is aware that there are limits to her abilities, she also knows that she can never be truly satisfied with herself.

* * *

Their similarities only serve to emphasise their differences.

For example, if you look at how they both have their own fighting style.

Kiba-kun fights explosively. He throws himself head-on into battle and causes as much damage as possible.

Shino-kun fights stealthily. He maps out his battles in advance and overpowers his enemies in silence.

Looking further, you will notice that Hinata has her own fighting style as well. But while her attacks seem harsh and see-through, there is a hidden trap that many would overlook.

* * *

Their similarities only serve to emphasise their differences.

For example, if you look at how they both are remarkable personalities.

Kiba-kun is loud and outspoken. He will always speak his mind, but never hurt anyone's feelings in the process.

Shino-kun is quiet and introverted. He keeps his thoughts to himself, but will not hesitate to give advice if asked.

Looking further, you will notice that Hinata is a remarkable personality as well. But while she wants to talk to people, she also tries to avoid them out of shyness and mostly ends up not saying much.

* * *

Their similarities only serve to emphasise their differences.

For example, if you look at how they both have their own philosophy.

Kiba-kun likes fooling around. He tries to make his life fun in the most effective ways possible.

Shino-kun appreciates the quiet. He wants to make his actions pay off in the long run.

Looking further, you will notice that Hinata has her own philosophy as well. But while she enjoys whatever fun the day will bring for her, she also knows that life is not only about enjoying yourself.

* * *

Their similarities only serve to emphasise their differences.

And really, it does not need a genius to figure it out.

Kiba-kun is made up of constants. He seeks the well-known and feels most comfortable on familiar terrain.

Shino-kun means changes. He analyses quickly and never lets his gaze stray from the big picture.

Looking further, you will notice that Hinata tends to be a mix of both. There are many things about her that seem set in stone, and yet she will always try and overcome her own boundaries.

* * *

So every time Kiba-kun and Shino-kun find themselves at odds, Hinata becomes the mediating factor. Whatever might cause them to disagree on things, she can find a way to make both sides feel understood.

And she likes to be the mediator. It makes her feel needed, even important, because she knows that it is something only she can do. Confronted with this task, even the people she secretly admires would find themselves helpless.

Because in a way, Naruto-kun is like Kiba-kun, with his outgoing attitude and cheerful nature.

Because in a way, Neji-niisan is like Shino-kun, with his calm demeanour and analysing mind.

She knows that it is something only she can do, and it makes her feel proud. Without her, Team Eight might never have been a real team in the first place. Without her, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun might never have become friends in the first place.

Without her, somehow, it would not feel right.

She knows that this is where she belongs.

* * *

A/N: When I noticed this funny coincidence (or was it done on purpose?), I had to write it down immediately. Not quite satisfied with the repetitions (this was, like, the _sixth_ freaking draft of the story), but hey, I got the message across. Or so I think.

I call this the Patterns "series" because I have ideas for character analysis pieces for other people as well (at least two), so expect more to come.

Constructive criticism is welcome, the same goes for casual reviews. Really, I just like feedback of any sort.


End file.
